A Night You'll Never Forget!
by reyrocks
Summary: Sonic and friends are in high school! The dance is coming up and, well, things get...CRAZY! Please R&R so I know what you think. You know you want to!First fic so go easy on me! I DONT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

_Chapter 1_

It was a nice day and everyone was heading home from school. They were all talking about the upcoming dance.

"Oh isn't this exciting!" exclaimed Amy, "The dance is almost here, I can't wait!"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," said Shadow, "Dances are just stupid gatherings for people to waste their money at. They're useless!"

"Oh Shadow! You're just saying that because you don't have a date!" replied Amy.

"Well do you have one?" he asked.

"Uh, well…"

"I knew it."

"Well that'll all change once Sonic asks me! You just wait!" said Amy.

"Uh-huh. Then why hasn't he asked you to any of the other dances?" Knuckles butted in.

"Knuckles, shut up! The only person who would ask you out is Rouge!" Amy exclaimed.

"Never mention that name to me ever again! She's been following me around EVERYWHERE! I'm lucky I ditched her at my locker!" said Knuckles.

"Hey," said Shadow, "Isn't that Rouge over there?"

"Hi Knuckie!" said Rouge.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Knuckles said to them.

"Sorry pal, you're on your own," Shadow said and walked away.

"This will be interesting," said Amy.

"What's up Knuckie! Why did you leave after I followed you into the bathroom?"

"You must be desperate, Rouge!" Amy laughed.

"Of course I am! I have to make sure we're ready for the dance," Rouge replied.

"Rouge, I never said I was going to the dance with you!" yelled Knuckles.

"Let me make myself clear, YOU ARE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ME EVEN IF I HAVE TO TIE YOU UP AND DRAG YOU THERE! Bye Knux!" Rouge said and walked away.

"I'm scared!" said Knuckles.

"Oh well, not my problem!" said Amy, "I'm going to go see Sonic! Bye!"

Amy left Knuckles behind and started to walk to Sonic's house.

'_He has to ask me out or all my hard work will be ruined!'_ Amy thought.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

_Chapter 2_

Amy soon found Sonic at the park after his run.

"Hi Sonic!" said Amy as she ran towards him.

'_Oh no! It's Amy!' _thought Sonic, '_She's probably going to ask me to that corny dance!'_

"Hey Sonic," Amy greeted him.

"Uh, hi Amy."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Sitting here."

"So…are you going to the dance?"

"No," said Sonic, "That dance is corny."

"Have you ever been to one?" Amy questioned.

"Well no, but other people have said that they're dumb," Sonic answered.

"Oh really? That's too bad. I even already have a date!" _'Why did I just say that?'_

"Oh, really?" he asked, "Who?"

"Um, I'm going with, uh…Shadow!" _'What's wrong with me? Oh yeah, I'm trying to get Sonic jealous!'_

"Really?"

"Yeah! Um, uh, yeah sure!" she answered.

"Wow that's…random," Sonic said, "Well see ya Amy, I'm gonna finish my run."

Sonic ran off and left Amy behind.

'_Now all I have to do is get Sonic to the dance and make sure he sees me with Shadow and he'll have to get jealous! Oh wait...what will I tell Shadow! Well, I'm dead, nice knowing me!'_

* * *

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT!" Shadow yelled. Amy had just told him about her talk with Sonic.

"Um, that I was going to the dance with you…only to make Sonic jealous!" Amy told him.

"Couldn't you choose someone else?" exclaimed Shadow.

"I couldn't think of anyone else at the moment! Come on Shadow, if you would just-"

"I said I wasn't going to the dance and I'm not!" Shadow interrupted.

"Oh come on Shadow! It would just be really quick! Then you could leave and I'd stay with Sonic!" said Amy.

"So you're gonna make me waste my money for going to some stupid dance for only 5 minutes!"

"I could pay for it! Please Shadow? I'll never beg you for anything again!"

"Amy, we both know that's not possible with your big mouth," he said.

"How about I pay you 50 rings?" she asked.

"Tch! Why do you always have to do this? Fine, if I say yes will you leave me alone?" asked Shadow.

"Yes!"

"Fine, but it better not take long."

"YAY! Thanks Shadow!" Amy cheered.

"Whatever," he replied. Amy left Shadow and went home.

'_I can't wait! Sonic will see me and realize he wants me and we'll be together forever!'_

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

_Chapter 3_

The next day at school, everyone was getting ready for their first class. Knuckles was, as usual, hiding from Rouge.

"Knuckie! Come back!" yelled Rouge, "Don't you want to see what I'm wearing to the dance?"

"Rouge! Leave me alone! I told you I'm not going!" said Knuckles.

"Don't worry, Knux. You'll come around," she replied and walked away.

'_This is crazy!'_ thought Knuckles, _'I'll do anything to get Rouge off my case!'_

"Hi Knuckles!" said Amy walking up to him.

"Hi," he replied.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Depends, what is it?"

"Can you get Sonic to come to the dance?" she asked.

"Why should I? I have my own problems to deal with!" replied Knuckles.

"Well, because I though since you guys are friends you could convince him to come to the dance with you in like a group or something," Amy said.

"Why does it matter if Sonic goes to the dance or not? And why does this plan involve me? Can't it involve, like, Shadow?" asked Knuckles.

"It does," she replied, "And if you go with my plan, then it means you won't have to spend time with Rouge!"

"No Rouge? Really?" Knuckles said exited.

"Yep! Just get Sonic to come, is all you have to do and then you'll just hang out with him away from Rouge and then I'll tell you when you can leave," she said.

"I can really leave?" he asked.

"It's what Shadow's gonna do, so sure!" said Amy.

"Ok, I'll do it! Mainly to get away from Rouge, though," he said.

"Doesn't matter to me, just do it!" she replied.

"How do I get him to come, though?" he asked.

"Think of something! Remember, do whatever it takes and don't rest until he says he's coming!"

"Ok but- Hey! So I can't go to sleep!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Not during the day!" she said.

"Fine, I guess I'll start now so I don't run into Rou-AH!" yelled Knuckles.

"Hi Knux! What do you like? Pink or purple?" Rouge asked.

"Personally, I don't really care!" said Knuckles as he went off to find Sonic.

'_At least I'm away from Rouge!' _he thought.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Greenday**

_Chapter 4_

Knuckles found Sonic at his locker.

'_What do I tell him to get him at the dance?_' he thought.

"Hey Sonic!" said Knuckles.

"Oh hi," replied Sonic.

"So, uh, did you hear the news?" Knuckles questioned.

"What news?" asked Sonic.

"That, uh, Greenday is gonna play at the dance! Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Are you gonna go see them?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I wasn't gonna but sure! Since Greenday is coming," said Sonic.

"Cool! See ya later!" Knuckles said.

'_It actually worked! Now all I have to do is stay away from Rouge, though! Darn it! Well, better tell Amy I got Sonic to go!' _thought Knuckles.

* * *

"Hey Amy!" called Knuckles from down the hall.

"Yeah!" said Amy.

"Sonic said he's coming! Can I go to sleep now?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes! He's coming! How did you do it?" said Amy.

"I told him Greenday was coming to play," answered Knuckles, "Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired!"

"Whatever!" replied Amy.

"Hey, don't I get a reward or something?" he asked.

"Uh, no. Why would I give you an award? Your reward is being away from Rouge."

"But that was like 2 minutes!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"So what! Just hang out with like Sonic or someone!" replied Amy.

"Fine," he said and walked away.

"Now all I have to do is get ready!" Amy said to herself.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Greenday**

_Chapter 5_

**Author's Note: In this story, Maria is alive and Shadow's friend. It makes the story more interesting.**

Shadow was at his locker regretting that he said "yes" to go to the dance with Amy.

'_I am so stupid! Why did I say yes to go to that corny dance! I just want the money! I don't even like Amy! Why can't she just get Sonic to go with her and leave me out of it!'_ he thought.

"Hi Shadow!" said a voice from behind him.

"Oh, hi Maria," he replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Regretting the day I was created."

"Why are you in such a bad mood Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Because I just am!" he answered.

"Well then, do you wanna go to the dance with me? I heard there's a rumor that Greenday's gonna be there," Maria said.

Shadow's eyes widened. He would've said "yes" in a heartbeat, but what about his deal with Amy?

"I-uh, um, uh, can't because, uh, I kinda have this, uh, thing that, um, I have to do. Not that I don't want to! It's just this thing is really important, and, uh-" Shadow said as he was cut off by Maria.

"It's ok Shad, you're a busy person and stuff," she said. "But if you change your mind or something, just call me, bye!"

Shadow watched Maria walk away.

'_I fell horrible! I said no to my best friend just because I'm going to the dance with just a friend just to get someone jealous! And for money! I should have told her the truth. Amy! You are so dead!'_ Shadow thought as he went off to find Amy.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog **

_Chapter 6_

On the bus, Shadow decided to tell Amy that he didn't want to go to the dance with her anymore.

"Hey Shadow!" called Amy from her seat, "Sit with me! We still have to go over some things for the dance!"

Shadow sat down with Amy.

"Amy I-" he started but was cut off by Amy.

"You can tell me later, Shad. Right now we have to go over some things," she told him.

"Fine, make it quick though!" he replied.

"Well, first of all, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah-"

'_What is she blabbing about? I just have to tell her one freakin' thing and she won't let me!_' Shadow thought.

"Hey Shadow! Are you listening to me?" yelled Amy.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Shadow," she whispered, "Sonic's sitting right behind us and we have to make him think were serious!"

"But were not!" he exclaimed.

"Well at least look at me when I'm talking to you!" she said.

"Amy! I can't go to the dance with you!" Shadow blurted out.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, "Why!"

"Because, I want to go with Maria!" he said, "She asked me and I had to turn her down! What kind of friend am I for turning her down for some dumb, greedy scheme?"

"Shadow! You have to go with me! Just hang out with her when you're done with me!" she said.

"I guess it could work," he said.

"Good. Now, blah blah blah blah blah-" is all Shadow heard for the rest of the bus ride. When they finally got to his stop, he went inside to call Maria.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.

"Um, hi Maria. It's me," Shadow said.

"Hi Shad! What's up? You didn't fail English again, did you?"

"Uh-no. I just wanted to call and tell you that, uh, if I come a little later I can take you to the dance," he said.

"Really? Yeah! Ok, so how much later will you be?" she asked.

"Um, about a half-hour, probably?" he answered.

"Ok! Pick me up then, Bye!" Maria said as she hung up.

'_Glad I got that settled!'_ thought Shadow. _'I am such a good person!'_

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog **

_Chapter 7_

The day before the dance, Amy got a phone call from Rouge.

"Hey Rouge! What's up?" asked Amy.

"Hey Amy, wanna go shopping for the dance? I still need a dress to impress Knux with," said Rouge.

"Sure!" replied Amy, "But I thought Knuckles wasn't going with you?"

"Oh, he's just stubborn!" she said, "He'll have to go out with me once he sees my outfit! So you can meet me at the mall in a half hour, ok?"

"Alright! See ya then!" Amy said as she hung up.

* * *

Amy found Rouge at the entrance of the mall waiting for her.

"Hi Rouge!" called Amy.

"Hey Amy, do you want to look at dresses first or get manicures and stuff?" Rouge asked.

"I want to find my dress first," answered Amy.

"Ok! Let's go!" Rouge said as they walked off to the stores.

They spent hours looking at outfits, shoes, and jewelry. Amy got a pink dress with lots of sparkles with matching shoes and a gold necklace. Rouge got a purple dress with some pink on it. She also got pink matching shoes and a heart necklace.

"Ok," said Rouge, "Now we just have to get our make-overs!"

"Yeah!" cheered Amy.

After they got make-overs, they went to the food court.

"That was so much fun!" exclaimed Amy.

"Yeah, I know!" replied Rouge, "Now Knuckie will be mine forever!"

"Uh-ok," Amy said confused, "Hey, isn't that him over there?"

"Oh my gosh! He's here!" said Rouge, "Wish me luck Amy. I'm going over." Rouge started to walk over to where Knuckles was, but then he spotted her.

'_Oh no!' _thought Knuckles,_ 'Rouge is here! I should have known!'_

"Hi Knuckie!" said Rouge.

"Um, hi," he said as he started to get up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Home," he replied.

"Don't you want to see what my outfit is for the dance?" Rouge asked.

"No. And I'm not going with you Rouge!" said Knuckles.

"Then who are you going with?" she questioned.

"Sonic," he replied.

"Ah! Knux! Why didn't you tell me you were gay!" exclaimed Rouge.

"I am not gay!" he exclaimed, "We're going in a group!"

"Oh, that's a relief!" said Rouge, "See ya later Knuckie!"

"Yeah, whatever," he said.

Rouge walked back to where Amy was sitting.

"Rouge, I don't think Knuckles will be your date!" said Amy.

"Just wait till he sees my outfit! You just wait and see Amy!" said Rouge as they walked towards the exit.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog **

_Chapter 8_

The next day of school was the day of the dance. Everyone was talking about it. Amy went to Shadow's locker to check up on her "date".

"Hi Shad!" Amy greeted him.

"Hi. What do you want?"

"We just have to go over a few more things. First off, did you rent a limo yet?" she asked.

"A limo! Why would we get a limo for 5 minutes?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Because we need one!" said Amy, "And wouldn't Maria like a limo too?"

"She won't care. Can't we just go on my motorcycle?" he asked.

"First, try to get a limo. We'll only go on your motorcycle if necessary," she replied.

"Fine."

"Second, remember to be nice," she said.

"I am nice!" Shadow said.

"Well just act like you're in a good mood!" Amy said.

"Whatever."

Amy went over the things with Shadow on their way to class.

"Quick! Hold my hand! Sonic's looking!"

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get him jealous all the time, remember?" Amy told him.

"Fine," Shadow said.

"Alright class, sit down," said the teacher.

Amy sat beside Sonic with Shadow on the other side Sonic. Amy wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Hey Sonic!" Amy whispered so the teacher couldn't hear her, "Pass this to Shadow!"

Sonic took the note from her and gave it to Shadow. Shadow read the note. It said: _Hey Shadow, do you think this technique will make Sonic wonder what we're talking about and like me more? Amy. _

Shadow wrote his message to Amy and tried to throw it at her, but it hit Sonic's head.

"Hey!" whispered Sonic, "Watch where you're throwing!"

"Sorry faker! Give that to Amy," Shadow replied in an annoyed tone.

"Fine," Sonic gave the note to Amy. She read it and it said: _No. I don't really care what that faker thinks. _

For the rest of class, Amy kept passing notes to Shadow and he gave them back. Amy could tell Sonic was annoyed.

'_Yes!' _she thought_. 'He's probably jealous!'_

For the rest of the day, Amy used techniques to get Sonic to notice her with Shadow. At the end of the day, Amy went home to get ready for the dance.

'_Tonight will be a night I'll never forget!'_

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Greenday**

_Chapter 9_

Knuckles was at his house getting ready to meet Sonic for the dance.

'_What's Sonic gonna say when Greenday doesn't come?' _he thought_. 'Why did I get caught up in this scheme?'_

Then there was a knock on the door. Knuckles answered it to see Sonic standing there.

"Hey Knuckles!" said Sonic, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he answered as they headed for the dance.

* * *

Once they got to the dance, they saw Greenday already playing.

"Wow Knuckles!" said Sonic, "Greenday is really here!"

"They are? I mean, they are!" said Knuckles.

"Hey Knux!" said a voice from behind him.

"Oh no!" said Knuckles, "Rouge! Leave me alone!"

"Come on Knuckie! Let's dance!" said Rouge.

"No! Rouge! I'm not dancing with you!" exclaimed Knuckles.

"Fine, maybe you'll dance with me later!" said Rouge as she walked away.

'_This will be one crazy night!_' thought Knuckles as he walked over to where Sonic was standing.

"Hey Knuckles?" said Sonic.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you really think Amy and Shadow are really going out?"

"Uh, uh, um, uh-" '_He knows how easy it is to get info out of me! What do I say?'_ thought Knuckles.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked again.

"Uh-maybe?" he answered.

"You know something, don't you?" Sonic guessed.

"Uh-um, the toilet is calling me! Bye!" said Knuckles as he ran off towards the bathroom.

"Guess I'll find out when they get here!" said Sonic as he walked off in a different direction.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Greenday**

_Chapter 10_

Amy was outside waiting for Shadow.

'_Where is he?' _thought Amy, '_He better have a limo for being late!'_

In a few minutes, Shadow drove into her driveway on his motorcycle.

"Shadow, did you even try to get a limo?" asked Amy.

"No," he replied, "I didn't have time."

"Sure… still, I think you're evil," she said as she sat behind him.

"I can live with that," Shadow said as he handed her a helmet, "When do I get my money?"

"Later. Come on, let's go," she answered as they drove off forwards the dance.

* * *

When they arrived at the dance, Amy started looking for Sonic.

"Shadow! Hold my hand! Sonic could be anywhere!" she said.

"Whatever, can I have my money now?" he asked.

"Not yet!" replied Amy, "After the dance!"

"Fine! Just make it quick. I have to pick up Maria," said Shadow.

"This won't take long," she said.

Just then Amy saw Knuckles running by them.

"Hey Knuckles!" said Amy, "Having a good time?"

"No! Rouge won't leave me alone and Sonic's on to me!" he screamed as he ran away.

"Ok… random," said Shadow.

"On! Shadow! Sonic's over there! Let's dance, Greenday is actually here!" exclaimed Amy.

"Uh-fine!" he said annoyed.

Amy and Shadow danced for a while, but Sonic never looked at them.

"Amy, I need to go pick up Maria!" he told her.

"But Sonic hasn't noticed us yet!" she exclaimed.

"Too bad! I'm leaving!" he said as he walked away.

"Shadow!" she called, but he didn't turn around. "Oh great! Nothing could make this night better!" she said to herself.

"Hey Amy," said a voice from behind her. When Amy turned around she couldn't believe who was standing behind her. It was Sonic.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Greenday**

_Chapter 11_

Knuckles was in the bathroom hiding from Rouge.

'_This is so unfair!'_ thought Knuckles. _'Can't Rouge just leave me alone?' _He looked around_.' Maybe I can crawl out that window.'_

Knuckles got through the window and fell out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he fell and landed on the ground, "Dang, that drop was farther than I thought!" he said to himself.

Knuckles ran to the front of the school.

"Hey Knux!" said a voice from behind him.

"Oh-no! Rouge!" said Knuckles.

"Well Knuckie, are you gonna come in and dance with me?" said Rouge.

"No. I will never dance with you Rouge!" he said.

"Sure…but the next dance, you will, or you could get it over with now," said Rouge.

"Let me think about that…never," Knuckles said as he walked away.

"Oh well, maybe I'll have better luck next year," Rouge said to herself, "Might as well enjoy the night while it lasts. Maybe he'll come back for me!" she said as she walked back into the building.

Shadow was on his way to Maria's house after ditching Amy.

* * *

'_Stupid Amy!'_ he thought, _'She made me late for my date with Maria! Wait, is this really a date or friends just hanging out together?' _Shadow shrugged as he continued to ride towards Maria's house.

When he got there, Maria was outside waiting for him.

"Hi Shad!" she greeted him.

"Hey Maria! Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep! This is going to be so much fun!" Maria said excited.

Shadow smiled and wondered if Maria thought this was a date or not.

When they got there, Maria was so excited that Greenday was there.

"There're actually here! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shadow said, "Who'd of thought they'd book Greenday just for a dance!"

"Come on Shad! Let's dance!"

Shadow and Maria danced for a while.

"Oh Shadow," said Maria, "I'm so glad you're my best friend!" she then hugged him.

Shadow smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too," he said as they continued to dance. Maria had just answered his question.

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: These chapters were updated to fix grammar mistakes. Please keep in mind I wrote this in 6****th**** grade. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Greenday**

_Chapter 12_

For a minute, for what seemed like hours to Amy, all she did was stare at Sonic.

"Uh-Amy?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said.

"So, I saw Shadow dumped ya, huh?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah. Unfortunately," Amy answered.

"So, uh, do you wanna dance?" asked Sonic.

"Uh, sure!" she answered.

Sonic and Amy danced for a while. Then Sonic broke the silence.

"So, did you use Shadow and Knuckles to get me to like you?" he asked.

"Uh…" _'How did he know that?' _"Yeah. How did you find out?" she questioned him.

"Well, I could just tell, mainly because of Knuckles."

"Man! I knew I shouldn't have involved that idiot in my plan!" exclaimed Amy.

"It's ok," Sonic said, "I knew you liked me, and I like you too."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he answered.

For the rest of the night, Sonic and Amy danced for the rest of the night and had a great time. Shadow and Maria did, too. And she was still obsessed with Greenday being there. Knuckles and Rouge? Well, Rouge will never stop pestering him, but that's another story! That night will truly be a night no one will ever forget, but I bet Knuckles will want to forget it!

**The End**

**Please Review! There will be no sequel. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
